1. Technical Field
The invention relates to LED lamps, particularly to an LED lamp with a heat dissipation structure.
2. Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) possesses advantages of low power-consumption, long life, compact volume and quick response, so it has been extensively applied in various lamps. For example, LED bulbs and tubes have become primary lighting products.
However, LED lamps emit light only in a direction instead of multiple directions. This is a problem to be solved. Furthermore, an LED lamp usually uses a plurality of LED chips. This will generate considerable heat. Thus heat dissipation is another technical issue, too.